Two Can Keep a Secret
by laurenwrites
Summary: "It's okay," he comforts. "Only a few more hours, Babe, and then we've got five days of white sand beaches and all relaxation." / AU: In which Beck and Jade's complicated situation is further complicated by the fact that Yerba looks nothing like the picture on the website. Bade.


**I literally don't know what this is it's so bad omg**

* * *

"Attention, passengers: we're now at approximately 48,000 feet and there are clear skies ahead. The fastened seatbelt sign is now turned _off_, and you are free to move about the cabin."

Jade stretches up from where she's been laying against her boyfriend. "Oh, thank god," she mutters, rising from her seat.

"Drink some more water, Babe," Beck suggests, handing Jade the bottle he'd bought for her.

"I have to go to the bathroom again," she tells him instead, shuffling out of their row to walk back to the airplane lavatory. Once Jade has locked the door behind her, she grips her hands onto the tiny counter and tries to regain her stability. She hasn't yet thrown up in the three hours of flight time, but that changes when she suddenly gets the urge to hurl into the toilet bowl.

"Hey, Beck?" The junior is shaken from the magazine he's mindlessly flipping through when he hears Tori's voice from across the aisle and turns to look at her. She's sitting next to Andre—who's mixing music on his laptop—who's next to a sleeping Sikowitz.

"What's up?"

"Is Jade okay? She…hasn't looked too good."

Beck quickly nods his head. "Yeah, she's alright. She's not a great flyer, that's all."

"Oh, okay. Well, I have some Airborne, if she wants it," the brunette offers, pulling the box of pills out of her purse. "It's what Sikowitz took, and it put him at ease before he eventually just fell asleep."

Beck takes a few from her and smiles. "Thanks, Tori. I'll let her know when she gets back."

Five minutes later, Jade rejoins him in her seat and grabs the water bottle to gulp down as much as she wants. "You okay?" Beck asks, rubbing soothing circles on her back with his palm.

"I just want the headache and stomachache to go away," she groans.

"Tori gave me these to offer you," Beck says, holding out the pulls in his hand. "It's Airborne—it should help with the nausea."

Jade's eyes open widely. "She doesn't know, does she?"

"No, no. She just noticed that you didn't look too good," he assures her.

"Did you check the list?"

"What list?"

Jade rolls her eyes. "The list…from the doctor," she reminds him, her hushed tone keeping her words between the two of them.

"Oh," Beck's expression seems to say. Jade reaches into her purse and pulls out the brochure that they'd gotten at their appointment just two days ago. Her eyes flicker over to the list of foods and medicines to avoid, where one of the first items is listed in clear black letters:

_Airborne_.

"Dammit," she sighs, her frustrated hands shoving the paper back into her bag. Beck pulls her into him and kisses her temple as he curves his arm around her smaller frame.

"It's okay," he comforts. "Only a few more hours, Babe, and then we've got five days of white sand beaches and all relaxation." Jade sighs against his chest and waits for the sound of his heartbeat to lull her back into peace. She curls her legs up across the empty window seat and lays her head on his lap, letting him run his fingers through her long, dark hair. "Promise me you'll try to relax throughout this week."

"Beck," she protests, "you already made me swear I would."

"I know—but you're making me nervous," he confesses. "I would hate for us to have decided to still come on this trip and then you be miserable the whole time."

She shakes her head in a weaker-than-usual argument. "I'll be fine."

"You always say you're fine," Beck points out. "It isn't just about you anymore, though," he whispers cautiously, bending over to kiss her forehead. "Try to get some rest. I'll wake you when we land."

.

.

Beck is, to put it simply, furious upon arriving at the hotel. While his feisty girlfriend is the only one that speaks outright about how terrible the country is, the entire group knows that she's right. Unlike Jade, he won't lash out at Tori—despite how frustrated he is about being in such a dangerous place. After several attempts to charm the childish manager into giving them their tickets home, he realizes that they're certainly stuck in Yerba for the week.

When chaos breaks out upon the bellhop being taken away by Yerbanian soldiers, Beck is quick to grab onto Jade—pulling her back from the situation she's trying to hurdle herself into. "Jade!" He yells, his arms tightened instinctively around her middle as he holds her close to him. "Stop!"

She's shouting all kinds of things at the men, though, aggressively trying to defend the innocent man. By the time they've dragged him out of the lobby, she's limp against Beck's chest. Her hand covers her dropped jaw as she tries to even her breathing, and Beck doesn't think for a second to let her out of his arms.

He's angry, but his sensible nature kicks in and he waits until he can pull Jade aside for some alone time to discuss the matter with her.

"Jade," he starts, keeping his voice down as they sit alone in one of the hotel's ballrooms.

"What?"

"Do you want this baby?"

While she admittedly wasn't giving him her full attention before (she'd figured it would be another venting session where he complains about the fact that Sikowitz won't let them room together), she's tunes into him wholly as soon as the words leave his mouth.

"I don't see what this has to do with any—"

"Just answer the question," Beck says, his eyes darkening. He's using a tone he doesn't use often with her, and it's one that she knows means he's serious.

She sighs. Had he asked her this a mere forty-eight hours ago—when she was internally contemplating ending the pregnancy—she would have evenly confessed her utter lack of desire for the child. Beck, however, had somehow spun the situation in a different light for his girlfriend. He didn't pretend they were ready to be parents—they both knew that was ridiculous. But his disagreement with giving a child that was rightfully _theirs _up to someone else angered to him to a level Jade was afraid to see, and he'd made clear his hesitation about an abortion.

After four hours of trying to talk out her feelings, screaming at him for getting her pregnant, and sobbing into his shirt, Jade ended up curled into him on his bed. He'd calmed her down, kissed her over and over, and promised her that he would do everything in his power to make the situation easier for her. It took him another two hours, but, by the end of the conversation, Jade had to admit to feeling much more relaxed about it.

"We already talked about this," she insists, not in any kind of mood to be vulnerable.

"So I'm assuming your opinion hasn't changed?" He says in a softer voice.

"It hasn't."

"Okay. Then I need you to listen to me. I know you don't care and I know you think you're some kind of invincible—but the circumstances have changed." Beck pauses. "Come on, don't roll your eyes." She indignantly rolls them again. "I'm serious. You don't just have yourself to look out for, Jade." He takes her hands in his. "I love you—and I love this baby—and I want to take care of both of you… Today, when you were trying to go after those psycho cops, I had to _fight_ to keep pulling you back to me. This country is insane—definitely not a safe place for you to be. I just want you to be careful. I know I can't _always_ be there to protect you, so don't do anything to make me regret that."

Jade sighs and holds back yet another eye roll (old habits die hard). "I won't."

He leans in to kiss her, wrapping his arms around her body to hold her closely. She rests her head in the crook of his neck and, after a few minutes, Beck breaks the peaceful silence they'd created.

"How are going to tell everyone?"

She huffs. "Who cares?"

"Jade," he protests, "we can't just not tell them. Besides, I need to give Sikowitz a good reason to let us stay in the same room."

"I do want to sleep with you," she says, pulling back from his embrace so she can look at him, "but not badly enough to tell everyone I'm pregnant."

"How are you planning on explaining the nausea, then? Or that—while you usually drink four cups of coffee a day—you're not even having _one_?"

"Ugh," she grunts. "Don't remind me."

"My point is that we're going to have to say something sooner or later."

"I choose later."

He grins. "I figured."

.

.

"Now, now, all of you—back to bed." Sikowitz's instructions follow a very intimidating entrance into the lobby by the Yerbanian soldiers, and the teenagers begrudgingly comply.

When Jade turns around to start the walk back to her room, Beck catches up to her once he's sure Sikowitz isn't looking. "Hey," he says, kissing her head, "feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," she answers before reaching up to kiss him. "What's up?"

He smiles tiredly and folds his fingers into the cracks between hers. "How about you come back to our room?"

She raises a skeptical eyebrow. "Is this because of the bombs?"

"It feels weird without you there," he defends. They both know that he's worried about her sleeping without him during the war, but she decides to let him have his way regardless. "Please?"

"Well, now that you're begging," she teases, dragging him back to the guys' room. Robbie's camped out in the bathroom and Andre's on a cot, leaving them the unbefitting bed. When he pulls the covers back for Jade before climbing in, she rolls her eyes again. "I'm pregnant—not an invalid—you know," she whispers dryly.

Beck ignores the comment, turning onto his side to spoon her as his hands rest lightly on her flat stomach. "I love you," he says, tucking her into him. "Goodnight."

.

.

As it turns out, the second night is much more peaceful. Unable to sneak away from Sikowitz, Jade and Beck sleep in their own rooms. It's just past seven in the morning, though, when the consequence of being apart sets in.

"Tori…Tori, wake up."

"No," the brunette grunts sleepily. "Go back to bed, Cat."

"Tori, do you hear that?"

"No."

"But!" She argues, "I think someone's sick!"

Tori lets out a frustrated sigh as she rolls over to lean up. What she hears confirms Cat's words; someone is most definitely sick, and it sounds like it's coming from their bathroom. A quick glance tells her that Trina—eye mask on and earplugs in—is still sound asleep. It's Jade, however, who's gone.

"Come on," Tori sighs, sliding out of the bed with her friend. When they push open the bathroom door, squinting to see in the bright room after being in the dark, they see Jade kneeling in front of the toilet. She's gripping the open seat on either side, gagging into the bowl as her messy, black hair falls to either side of her face.

"Jade!" Cat shrieks, prompting the other girl to freeze in her place.

"Jade, are you sick?" Tori asks worriedly. "Should I get someone?"

"I'm fine," she insists weakly, coughing harshly into the toilet. "Just get ou—" Before she can finish her word, she's vomiting again, and Tori immediately moves closer to pull Jade's hair back. She wouldn't dare touch the girl without good reason—but this seemed reasonable. "Just get Beck," she begs, still without making eye contact.

"Cat," Tori says, turning back to the frightened redhead, "can you go get him? I don't want to leave her."

"Go, Vega," Jade orders. "Just go. I'm fine."

"Jade, just let me help you." Lucky for Tori, Jade doesn't have time to object before she's gagging again. "_Go_," she mouths to Cat, who quickly runs off to the other room.

The boy arrives within two minutes—props both to Cat's speedy trip and to Beck's protective nature—and replaces the brunette at his girlfriend's side. "Thanks, Tori," he says graciously. The girl nods and shuts the bathroom door upon exiting to respect their privacy.

"Is Jade okay?" Cat asks her, anxiously twirling a strand of her bright red hair on her finger.

"I don't know," Tori admits. "I don't know what's wrong with her. Maybe it was something that we ate—but Jade basically brought all of her own food… I haven't seen her touch a single thing at the hotel."

"Why is she throwing up?" The innocent girl questions, more concerned than inquisitive.

Tori thinks it over for several minutes, moving over to sit back on the bed so she can concentrate. When the thought crosses her mind, she doesn't dare say it aloud; it's not her business to know—even if she is right. "I guess we'll find out soon," she replies, her stomach doing flips just from the thought of one of her friends possibly being pregnant.

Jade, who had allowed Tori to help her put her thick hair up, is even paler than usual from the nausea. Between Beck rubbing her back and coaxing her to drink a cup of water, she vomits one more time before she's finally sure she's finished.

"I'm so sorry, Babe," is all he says. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm fine," she asserts, moving to the sink so she can brush her teeth. When she's done, her dizziness causes her to lose stability in one of her legs, and her head begins to throb as she collapses slowly into Beck's arms. He catches her immediately, quickly swooping her off her feet to carry her back to the bedroom. Tori and Cat's worried expressions are back when they see her in his arms, and they instantly move from the bed so he can set Jade down. Lucky for all of them, Trina is curled up towards the edge of one side.

"Is Jade okay?" Cat's troubled voice asks again, this time to her best friend's boyfriend.

The girl in question is too tired to fight it, and Beck answers honestly anyways. "I'm not really sure. I think so." At this point, a line of tiny sweat beads has formed on Jade's hairline. Beck is laying with her, holding her as she shivers against him. Tori and Cat decide they've never seen someone look more nervous than he does now.

"Tori," he starts, "do you, um… Do you think you could get a doctor? I don't know where or how…maybe go to the front desk?"

"No," Jade cries. "I'm fine." Her last word is barely audible, though, because her voice cracks.

Tori nods. "Come on, Cat," she says, tugging the redhead out of the room. By some miracle, the doctor is available to see Jade. Despite the unprofessional nature of (seemingly) the entire country, the older man looks like he could actually be of assistance. The two girls hide out in the bathroom, not wanting to get in the way but not knowing where else to go.

"I'm Dr. Johansson." His accent is strong but understandable. "I'm assuming you are the patient," he says, eyeing the girl slumped against her boyfriend.

"Jade," she mutters.

"I'm Beck Oliver," the boy next to her offers, sticking out his hand. "This is my girlfriend, Jade West."

"Good to meet you. What seems to be the problem?"

"She's been sick since she woke up this morning," Beck replies.

"At first it was just nausea," Jade adds, her voice soft, "which led to vomiting—but when I stood up, I got dizzy. I'm cold and hot—which I know isn't good."

The doctor nods. "Ms. West, what have you had to eat in the past twenty-four hours?"

"Oh," Beck cuts in, "I don't think it's anything she ate."

"Beck," Jade warns, but he ignores it.

"She's six weeks pregnant. That's…mainly why we're worried."

From inside the bathroom, where Tori has her spying ear pressed to the door, the brunette nods her head in the confirmation of her assumptions. She's shocked, but she's known that her friends are sexually active from a week after she first met them.

"Ah, I see," Dr. Johansson muses. "To tell you the truth, I would have been worried if there were any other explanation. This is perfectly normal. Some women have little to no morning sickness during the first months of their pregnancies; others experience quite a bit of pain—which can include nausea, dizziness, headaches, and exhaustion. While it's nothing to worry about, the only cure is going to be plenty of rest and relaxation. Don't overwork yourself. Today, don't work at all. Staying in bed will be your best bet at healing quickly."

Jade groans. "I'll be f—"

"I'll make sure that happens," Beck interrupts, and the doctor can tell from the look on his face that he's not planning on breaking his promise.

"Good."

"Are there any medications you can give her? To help the pain?"

"Unfortunately, because she's pregnant, I wouldn't advise any." He turns to Jade. "Your body's hormone levels are all off right now. I can't say for sure what would help the pain versus what might harm the child. I'm sorry about that."

Jade nods her head in understanding, trying to ignore the fact that she feels disconnected from her own body because of how nauseous she is. Beck, seeming to sense her heightened discomfort, drops a kiss to her head and slides his hand up and down her arm to try and calm her.

"Thank you so much for seeing us," he says, shaking the doctor's hand again before the older man exits the room.

"Get Tori and Cat out here," Jade orders immediately.

"I think they left—"

"Bathroom."

Beck looks concerned, but he hops off the bed and opens the door to find that—sure enough—there stand the two girls. "Jade wants you," he says before all three of them return to her.

"What did you hear?"

"Um," Tori hesitates.

"Vega," Jade cuts harshly, despite her raspy voice, and Cat shrieks.

A tiny smile appears on Tori's face. "Congratulations?"

Jade huffs. "Does she know?" She asks, clearly referring to the smaller girl.

"I already told her not to say anything."

Cat nods.

"Both of you—keep your mouths shut."

"Babe," Beck breaks in, "we have to have some kind of explanation for this."

"I got food poisoning," she replies, eyeing all three of them. "That's it. That's what happened."

Her boyfriend sighs, wishing he could convince her otherwise, but one look at Jade and he knows she's in no position to argue about it. She looks exhausted, and she's so tangled in her pain that she hasn't realized that she's been gripping Beck's shirt since he returned from the bathroom.

"We won't say a word," Tori swears. "We're actually going to go to the guys' room now, just to get a bit more sleep."

"Sorry about that," Beck offers. "Thanks again, guys."

After waking her confused and still half-asleep sister, Tori leads both Trina and Cat to the other room so that the couple can be alone.

For the entire day, Beck stays by Jade's side unless he's getting her something she requests. He fends off rumors about anything but food poisoning as the reason for her illness, and ensures that she's as comfortable as possible at every second. When the time comes for their first performance the next night, Jade is doing much better. She insists on staying in the act, and Beck is forced to let her.

Although they don't anticipate getting thrown in jail, Beck doesn't let that stop him from making sure that Jade is doing okay. They meet at the fence during the day, sleep hand-in-hand at night, and manage to keep the pregnancy a secret until they're finally at the airport to depart back to America.

As they wait in their airport terminal, all eight travelers tired from the hectic trip, Jade and Beck are curled up next to each other. She's working on a screenplay; he's reading over a script, and—despite the fact that she pretends to be bothered by it—he asks her how she's feeling or if she needs anything at least twice an hour.

"Um, Jade?" Cat asks, bouncing over to sit next to her friend.

"Hmm?" is all she replies, not bothering to look up from her notebook.

"I was just going to say I'm happy for you."

"Happy about what?" Andre's sudden interest is spurred as he looks over from where he's sitting across from them.

"Cat," Jade warns, "I swear—"

"I'm not mad that you didn't tell me," she says happily. "I'm just excited for you and Beck."

"Cat," Beck interrupts, "maybe you shouldn't—"

"What's she talking about?" Robbie asks, now also involved in the conversation.

Jade is fuming, but there's nothing she can do at this point. Her face blushes red and she refuses to look up from her script. "Just tell them," she mutters.

Beck looks at his friends, who are all eagerly awaiting a response. "Jade and I are having a baby." Jade keeps her eyes locked on screenplay, purposely missing the dropped jaws and mixed expressions on people's faces. "It's why she was sick, and it's why I've been a little more… _on-edge_ this week. Sorry if I snapped at anyone."

Andre is the first one to speak. "Congrats, guys. I wouldn't know what to do myself, but…if there's any two people I'd peg to rock the hell out of a situation like this, it's you guys."

Beck smiles at him and squeezes his girlfriend's arm with the hand that's wrapped around her body. "Thanks, man." As other words of encouragement pour in, they all seem to find it to be more of an exciting thing than a scary one.

"This goes nowhere," is the first thing Jade says, looking up to give everyone a warning glare before Beck can kiss her cheek to calm her. "We'll tell people at school when we want to. This baby has caused me enough issues—I don't need more."

"Are you happy?" Cat's small voice raises the direct question.

Jade sighs, a hint of a smile appearing on her face as she looks up at the girl she calls her best friend. "Yes, Cat. I am."

* * *

**I'm not writing a sequel. Don't even ask.**


End file.
